


4:00 A.M.

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Meguhai] Le quattro del mattino sono un buon tempo per amare, un buon tempo per pregare, un buon tempo per ricordare. haido guarda dormire la dolce <i>Anemone</i> e pensa ai <i>fiori</i> della sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:00 A.M.

Fictional Dream © 2006 (19 dicembre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/162/400-am)).

*****

Quando cade la neve, prima ancora del candore accecante che assume il paesaggio – c’è qualcosa di lunare e spettrale insieme nelle colline che somigliano a soffici dune, negli alberi che sembrano filati in una glassa collosa e impenetrabile, trasparente e purissima – ti sorprende il silenzio.  
È uno stato di allucinata quiete, di persistente intermittenza; è davvero quasi la natura abbia imposto una battuta di arresto al proprio fluire, concentrandosi sul tempo per cancellare, con piccoli tocchi artistici, ogni altro dettaglio.  
Capita anche a Tokyo _.  
_ È forse uno dei rari dettagli in cui la bellezza del caos si lascia cogliere, ed è indubbio una megalopoli rappresenti quanto di più stridente, disorganizzato e disarmonico esista. Hideto Takarai ne è sempre stato convinto, perché è un piccolo ragazzo di Wakayama, Kansai, abituato alle immensità di un paesaggio stretto tra montagne e mare, macchie di verde intenso, quasi mediterraneo, che scolorano poi in un oceano ferroso, macchiato a tratti di un azzurro imprevisto dalla bellezza accecante. A Wakayama non c’è bisogno della neve per scoprire quanto meravigliosa sia l’armonia della natura: basta quella tiepida primavera che scivola sulla pelle anche nei mesi invernali, e l’ha accarezzato fin dal momento in cui ha aperto gli occhi sul mondo, in un ormai lontano – no, non è proprio lontanissimo – ventinove gennaio millenovecentosessantanove.  
Di anni ne sono passati quasi trenta, ormai; è un peccato, perché via via che si aggiungono le decine, sembra che i colori si lascino mangiare dal grigio. È quel che Hideto ha sempre temuto, al punto che a trent’anni pensava di morire per non sentirsi esaurito e vecchio. Poi, forse, si è detto che un daltonico di toni non ne possiede poi molti, e tutta la vita non gli basterà davvero a immaginarli.  
Hideto – si chiama così. È un nome comunissimo in Giappone. Lo è persino tra quelli famosi. Come lui, del resto, che tutti chiamano haido – batte più volte le palpebre, per abituarsi alla luce tenue e speciale che accoglie il suo risveglio in mattine come queste; mattine di neve e tranquillità imprevista e ombre quasi piacevoli contro una retina riottosa.  
È miope da sempre. Da sempre ha uno strano pudore nel portare gli occhiali – anche se non può più farne a meno. Da sempre pensa però che vedere – guardare le cose per quello che sono. Senza la minima poesia – non sia davvero importante; meglio immaginare la vita oltre il tremito leggero di pupille sfocate. _Blurry eyes_ : un inno a quel suo modo unico di sognare i dettagli che il velo del raziocinio lascia solo intuire.  
Hideto ha bisogno di tempo per svegliarsi del tutto – a quel confine indefinito e pericoloso, tra il sogno e la veglia, tra il reale e l’immaginato, del resto, ha dedicato non poche strofe delle sue canzoni. Forse proprio quelle più belle e più riuscite. Alcune solo immaginate – né ha mai voglia di farlo. C’è qualcosa nel mattino che l’ha sempre disturbato, in qualche modo; da quando vive a Tokyo, soprattutto. A Wakayama, da bambino e poi da ragazzo (ragazzo-ragazza, con quei suoi capelli lunghissimi e neri a frustare il vento nell’ebbrezza della velocità), macinava chilometri in bicicletta sul lungomare ch’erano appena le quattro. Il disco aranciato del sole neppure si era affacciato oltre la distesa immobile di un mare di ferro – lungo la linea dell’orizzonte era rugginoso, lo ricorda bene. O forse lo immagina: per un daltonico era un grigio più scuro, appena venato di rosso – mentre la sua ombra filava rapida ed inconsistente. Un flash imprevisto contro la retina dell’osservatore; eterno nel suo esistere solo come intermittenza _.  
_ Ma le quattro del mattino a Wakayama non sono le quattro del mattino di Tokyo, perché una megalopoli cancella il silenzio persino nella sua espressione più necessaria e virtuosa. A Tokyo neppure le quattro del mattino sono un buon momento per pensare, perché c’è sempre un goccio di troppo, un ubriaco che vomita o piscia in un angolo, una festa che si trascina in strada, un ufficio che apre i battenti per non perdere il treno dei soldi e del progresso.  
Hideto non somiglia a quei ritmi. A volte, quando ha voglia di scherzare, il suo migliore amico gli dice che resterà giovane per sempre. Non come Dorian Grey, no, come una clessidra in cui un singolo, minuscolo granello abbia intasato l’emorragia della sabbia e del tempo. tetsu è bravo a lenire le sue paure e a inventare immagini, ma lo fa di rado perché è il suo opposto; il tempo di haido è un piano pianissimo fatto di lunghe soste interiori. Tetchan, invece, si muove su accelerazioni repentine. Hideto ama i ritmi pigri dell’autunno e dell’inverno, quando tutto rallenta sino a parere immobile. È un affetto poco o nulla ricambiato, comunque, perché Hideto è uno che lavora moltissimo in qualunque stagione; soprattutto nell’ultimo anno, poi, al punto da stupirsi per il momento di quiete assoluta che l’ha sorpreso all’improvviso.  
Sbatte le palpebre per l’ennesima volta: il sonno se n’è andato, ma non per questo la visione si è fatta più nitida. Non è un problema, perché le ombre l’aiutano a pensare. Non che non l’abbia fatto abbastanza nell’ultimo anno – negli ultimi due, anzi – ma la nebbia si è diradata solo recentemente e ha bisogno di mettere qualche punto essenziale. Tokyo è nemica, però, di certe pause e di certe riflessioni. Persino alle quattro del mattino – che poi, alle quattro del mattino, spesso Hideto sta ancora lavorando. È alla sesta, settima tazza di caffè, alla ventesima sigaretta, al trentesimo colpo di tosse, alla seconda, terza risata _._ Sempre, fuorché in momenti come questi _.  
Quando cade la neve_.  
Hideto è certo stia accadendo, perché sono cinque anni che vive in questa città. Ha traslocato un numero incalcolabile di volte, salendo sempre più in alto, su, fino al cielo; fino al Paradiso del ventesimo piano di un condominio troppo lussuoso di Shibuya.   
Hideto sa che a guardare da fuori la sua vita, chiunque vorrebbe reclamarne un pezzo. Non ha neppure trent’anni, ma possiede già tutto. Persino troppo, forse. _O troppo poco_. Nessuno, cioè, sa pure quanto male faccia quando cadi giù dal tuo ventesimo piano. Che la vita, cioè, è fatta soprattutto di proporzioni, nel bene come nel male. Soprattutto nel male, però.   
Comunque Hideto non ha voglia di pensare a questo; non ora che il dolore si è quasi esaurito. Sospetta che non se ne libererà mai del tutto – che sarà l’ennesimo anello di una strana catena che la vita ti avvolge contro la pelle, fino a marchiarla di lingue rossastre e dolorose – ma sta tentando di recuperare il controllo. Ha cantato della sua perdita e degli stati di persistente corrosione che divorano chi è spaventato, esaurito dalla vita, vinto dalle circostanze, disgregato dai propri stessi sentimenti, lacerato dalla loro stessa oscurità. Ora sta risalendo la china verso la luce, come faceva il disco rosato del sole oltre la ruggine immobile di un mare d’inverno.  
Hideto sospira e si volge sul fianco. Orfana del suo implacabile, prezioso hair-stylist, la frangia sempre troppo lunga gli cade fin quasi agli zigomi, difendendolo dall’inevitabile realtà come un ulteriore, preziosissimo schermo; non abbastanza, in ogni caso, da oscurare del tutto quel miraggio di avorio un poco rosato che sopravvive al riverbero imperfetto di una luce inesistente contro i suoi occhi sfocati.  
Sono le quattro del mattino.  
Sta nevicando.  
Megumi dorme profondamente e non sa che Hideto la sta guardando. Non è nulla di consueto, perché le rarissime volte in cui hanno dormito insieme – in fondo non sono neppure due mesi che si frequentano. Anzi, forse sono persino innamorati, ma Hideto ha paura di chiamare per nome un sentimento che gli ha sempre fatto male – è accaduto piuttosto il contrario. È Megumi, cioè, quella che si sveglia per prima, che prepara la colazione, che canticchia qualcosa a bassa voce, aiutandolo a dimenticare la cacofonia insopportabile dei mattini di Tokyo – sempre congestionati dal traffico. Sempre ingrigiti dal fumo. Sempre avviluppati come un nodo gordiano di automobilisti impazienti e pieni d’odio, puntualmente tesi a dimostrarselo lungo lo svicolo elegante su cui ha le finestre. E meno male che esistono i doppi vetri.   
È Megumi che dà un senso al tempo e che, in qualche modo, ha liberato l’emorragia dei granelli di sabbia nella clessidra impigrita della sua fragilità interiore. Hideto lo sa bene, e c’è della gratitudine autentica nella tenerezza con cui lascia che le dita percorrano la linea morbida e liscia della guancia di lei.  
C’è qualcosa di vulnerabile in un volto addormentato. È come se tutte le difese, le pose, le mille maschere di circostanza che si indossano alla luce del sole – o sotto mille luci artificiali. O davanti ad un pubblico malato di onnipresenza e onnipotenza– crollassero miseramente.  
C’è qualcosa di intimo nel guardare chi dorme; lasciarsi guardare, poi, è forse la più estrema e assoluta professione d’amore si possa fare. Amore e fiducia, perché ti aspetti che la persona che veglia il tuo sonno ti difenda e non ti abbandoni. _Mai_.  
Hideto socchiude gli occhi e trattiene il fiato. Quello che l’ha appena attraversato è un pensiero che lo fa sentire a disagio e che fatica a inghiottire.   
C’entra con i due anni che sta provando a dimenticare.   
C’entra con quel confine sottile tra il sonno e la veglia in cui si è lasciato travolgere troppo spesso dai propri stessi sentimenti.   
C’entra forse con la stessa neve di Tokyo, appena un anno prima; solo che a dirsi sia trascorso appena un anno, Hideto quasi non ci crede. Eppure è vero: appena dodici mesi fa, in un giorno come questo, Hideto si è reincarnato.   
Era morto e ha ripreso a respirare. Gli avevano tolto la voce, eppure ha cantato di nuovo. A tradurlo in pochi accenni, pare solo qualcosa di bello e persino facile. Forse meccanico nelle sue implicazioni.   
Non è stato così, però. Non lo è stato affatto.  
Anche quel giorno, comunque, alle quattro del mattino Hideto era già sveglio.  
Non gli pareva nulla di eccezionale, però, perché aveva quasi dimenticato come si dormisse. Da quel ventiquattro febbraio, a ben vedere, non l’aveva più fatto. Erano le quattro del mattino, scendeva la neve e forse qualcosa di umido sotto le sue ciglia. Era già salito di nuovo sul palco, con un nome che gli somigliava di più – come uno Zombie, cioè – ma l’appuntamento del Dome gli faceva paura. Un’infernale paura.  
Il nuovo Hideto si chiede forse il perché, o evita di porsi domande, come ha evitato di guardare le registrazioni, se non il minimo indispensabile per l’ultima VHS del gruppo – e gli è parso comunque troppo.  
La verità è che alle quattro del mattino del ventitre dicembre millenovecentonovantasette il suo cuore batteva impazzito, facendogli male come non ricordava neppure. Molto più del solito.   
Hideto si era strofinato gli occhi, fissando poi lo sguardo contro quelle falci ossute su cui le maniche di un pigiama troppo largo scivolavano con irrisoria facilità. A volte provava pena e schifo per come si era ridotto. A volte riusciva a guardarsi con la distanza con cui si fissa un oggetto, non il proprio riflesso _.  
_ Hideto pensava al Dome e alla batteria da cui avrebbe ricevuto l’attacco. Yukihiro era perfetto e gentile e infaticabile, ma non era un _ciliegio._ Quella primavera non sarebbe più tornata. Mai più _.  
_ Hideto era rotolato sul fianco, mordendo con rabbia il cuscino e inghiottendo un singhiozzo. Aveva promesso a tetsu di stringere i denti e di andare avanti; quando gliel’aveva promesso, però, Tetchan era lì, accanto a lui. A rendere tutto più facile _._ In momenti come quelli, però, Ogawa non poteva esserci, come non poteva lavargli la memoria e renderla adatta a un uomo.  
Hideto non voleva crescere, e non avrebbe mai perdonato il Dio in cui non credeva, ma che l’aveva costretto a farlo. _Un Dio crudele_.  
Hideto si era alzato e avvicinato alla finestra. Era buio e cadeva la neve. Larghe falde contro le luci della strada. Frammenti di un inverno come tanti:troppo freddo per rinascere davvero. Sul tavolino basso, elegante ed essenziale del suo salotto, c’era la set-list della serata.   
Hideto l’aveva scorsa più e più volte, chiedendosi dove avrebbe trovato la voce. Non era un problema di gola – in verità c’entrava anche quello, visto che erano due giorni andasse avanti ad aspirine e trentotto e mezzo. Ma non poteva fermarsi– ma di cuore: in quel ridicolo rettangolo di carta c’erano quattro anni che avrebbe dovuto dimenticare. Vomitare e poi rinnegare.  
Hideto sapeva di non poterlo fare, come di non volerlo affatto; non si era mai vergognato di niente, non poteva cominciare dall’affetto _.  
_ Hideto si era mosso leggero in una casa deserta, enorme e al contempo opprimente, come sono a tratti quegli ambienti in cui è l’assenza di suppellettili a fartene sentire il peso. Mancavano due giorni a Natale, ma non se ne avvertiva neppure l’ombra. Due anni prima, invece, Yasunori si era vestito da renna e avevano riso come deficienti in un camerino ingombro di costumi.  
Due anni prima, Hideto e haido erano quasi la stessa persona e si concedevano il lusso di divertirsi insieme.   
   
Megumi si è mossa, scivolando con più decisione nella sua direzione. Hideto le bacia la fronte e pensa che dodici mesi fa non immaginava neppure di trovare qualcosa di tiepido e caldo contro cui nascondere le pieghe peggiori di una cappa chiamata _solitudine_. Ora c’è lei, come non c’era allora.  
   
Quell’Hideto aveva acceso una sigaretta ed era rimasto a guardare la neve, mentre la notte diventava alba, mentre i fiocchi si sfaldavano in un’acquerugiola tetra, mentre la sua insonnia non portava consiglio, né speranza, né coraggio. Aveva sollevato il telefono e composto un pugno di cifre.  
L’aveva fatto con il chiaro intento di svegliare tetsu e dirgli la verità: _che non avrebbe cantato_. Non sarebbe più salito su quel palco, non avrebbe arricchito nessuno con l’agonia dei suoi sentimenti e se pure fosse accaduto, non avrebbe firmato l’autorizzazione.  
Tetchan gli aveva risposto assonnato, scoperto e fragile come chiunque al risveglio. Hideto gli aveva grandinato addosso quella vigliaccheria improvvisa e imprevista, da sofferenza metabolizzata male e digerita peggio. Da bestiola colpita al cuore e colpita a morte, soprattutto. Da bambino tradito ed adulto disilluso.  
“ _Vuoi che ti raggiunga, Doihachan? Così ne parliamo con calma._ ”  
Gli aveva detto solo quello – Hideto poteva persino immaginarlo mentre si sistemava gli occhiali, dava un’occhiata alla sveglia, soffocava un’imprecazione sommessa – senza perdere il controllo, senza tradire emozioni sbilanciate e imperfette, scolpite da un’emotività sempre troppo indifesa.  
L’aveva fatto sentire stupido per l’ennesima volta.  
L’aveva fatto sentire fortunato, persino sicuro, quando era arrivato davvero, alle quattro del mattino del ventitre dicembre millenovecentonovantasette.  
L’aveva abbracciato senza dirgli niente. L’aveva stretto forte sussurrandogli appena: “ _Andrà tutto bene. Ormai ci siamo e andrà tutto assolutamente bene._ ” Poi avevano cominciato a canticchiare _I wish_ , finendo con il piangere come due cretini. Tanto erano le quattro del mattino e non poteva vederli nessuno _.  
_    
Comunque è accaduto dodici mesi fa. In questo momento, poco ma sicuro, tetsu starà dormendo accanto a Kaori, oppure lavorando a qualche nuovo modellino, o provando qualche accordo. È difficile prevedere davvero le sue mosse, perché nel suo essere metodico e ordinato, Tetchan è sempre diverso. Per certo, però, non immagina che Hideto sia sveglio e stia passando in rassegna quello che insieme hanno tentato di cancellare. Sarebbe stato un errore, comunque, perché in quelle memorie non tutto è da buttare. Non la loro amicizia, né il calore di quel palco. Forse neppure le lacrime che sono scese alla fine, senza portare il minimo sollievo.   
Pensandoci bene, senza quell’abbraccio sbilanciato e strano, così stretto da non permettere al dolore di fuggire – ma neppure di vincere – Hideto non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Avrebbe reso le armi senza chiedersi se fosse davvero quello il suo desiderio; senza immaginare che, stringendo i denti e tenendo duro, avrebbe trovato persino una come Megumi.  
Mentre la neve continua a fioccare impalpabile e il sole stenta ad annunciarsi, Hideto si alza con studiata lentezza. Non vuole svegliarla, perché gli piace l’innocenza con cui dorme e perché gli piace ancor più trattenere ancora per sé questi istanti strani, di quiete assoluta e prolungata. Il Natale dovrebbe somigliare sempre e solo a questa pace, fatta di timidi slanci, consapevolezze estorte alla veglia, qualche rimpianto e l’ombra leggera di note che affiorano alle labbra.  
Hideto dovrebbe avere un albero di Natale da qualche parte, anche se non fa particolare attenzione a certi dettagli. Gli piaceva l’odore dei mandarini di Wakayama e quello del forno vicino alla _weekly mansion_ dove hanno abitato per un po’ i _quattro di allora_. Lo conosce anche Yukihiro, però, il che vuol dire che non ci sono fratture. Neppure nei ricordi _.  
_ Hideto canticchia – come di norma non fa mai – tra sé _I wish_ ancora una volta e pensa che è un bell’augurio da fare; chiedere di sperare, cioè. Chiedere di guardare un po’ più avanti di quanto non lo permettano occhi troppo miopi e sfocati, poco interessati, insomma, a crescere davvero.  
Hideto, per contro, proprio mentre è intento a rallegrarsi per qualcosa di così infantile, si sente un uomo: completo nelle sue sfumature, non offeso dalle ferite, sanato nel suo nucleo più profondo e vulnerabile. È una consapevolezza che l’ha accarezzato in questi ultimi dodici mesi, difficili eppure importanti, come difficile e importante insieme, in fondo, è la vita stessa. Lo sorprende piuttosto il fatto che ci sia arrivato talmente tardi, quando tutto era invece così immediato, persino accessibile.  
Forse è vero che le quattro del mattino sono un buon momento per pensare, nella solitudine ovattata di una stanza che ammira della neve la sua soffice e innocua distanza.  
Poi gli sfugge uno starnuto; e mentre Megumi, ancora insonnolita, lo fissa perplessa, continua a decorare l’albero, pensando che neppure il silenzio dura per sempre.  
 _Per fortuna._


End file.
